Fear
by Miss P
Summary: Jarod finds out something new about his huntress. And he’s there for her! – Short but sweet!


Fear. By Miss P.  
  
Summary: Jarod finds out something new about his huntress. And he's there for her! – Short but sweet!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it!  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
The storm was raging outside. It hadn't been raining this hard since a very long time ago. It was late and completely dark, the only light that could be seen was what came from the lightning's that crossed the sky. Slowly Jarod left his place by the window and walked up to the couch. He sat down and started to dial the number to Miss Parker.  
  
It took a very long time before she answered. Long enough for Jarod to doubt she would answer at all.  
  
"Hello?" Jarod frowned; there was something in her voice he had never heard before. And the way it was trembling as she spoke made his blood freeze. Something must be wrong!  
  
"Miss Parker? Have something happened?" he asked, terrified of what the answer could be. What if she was hurt? What if...  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A loud thunderclap broke the silence and Jarod could hear Miss Parker inhale sharply, followed by muffled whimpers.  
  
"Parker?" She was not okay. Something was very wrong, and she needed him.  
  
"Just hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can," Jarod hung up and headed for the door. On his way he grabbed the car-keys and his jacket, and then walked out into the cold night.  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
About twenty minutes later his car drove up in front of Miss Parker's house. Jarod quickly got out of the car and ran up to the door. The rain poured down over him, and the thunder was all that could be heard. It seemed like it was right above the house. Without believing it would be opened, Jarod tried the door, but to his surprise it was. Jarod hurried inside and closed it behind him. He took of his soaked jacket and the shoes, and calling out Miss Parker's name, he checked the living room before continuing up the stairs to her bedroom. It was in the middle of the night, so it wouldn't be strange if she was in bed.  
  
The room was totally dark, Jarod slowly walked up to the bed. Maybe she was asleep? But as another lightning lit up the room, he could see her curled up on her side with the quilt wrapped tightly around her. Her body was shaking and she looked terrified. Jarod was shocked. What was going on, what was he so afraid of?  
  
"Miss Parker?" he asked softly, afraid of startling her.  
  
Miss Parker turned her head and gave him a look that almost broke his heart. He had never seen her like this before.  
  
"Jarod," Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"Yes, I'm here now, it's okay," Jarod walked up to the bed and sat down, he gently removed the quilt and made himself comfortable beside Miss Parker. Whispering soothing words, he took her trembling body in his arms and held her. Miss Parker placed her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest.  
  
"It's okay," Jarod repeated, he grasped the quilt and covered them both with it, thinking it would work as some kind of shelter.  
  
Jarod just sat there, for what he thought was an eternity, listening to the thunder. At the same time he tried to calm Miss Parker down. He still had a hard time believing it. Miss Parker was afraid of the thunder? It was something he never could have guessed. He wondered for how long she had been feeling like this. Why hadn't he known about it?  
  
"Honey, do you wanna tell me about it? You can trust me..."  
  
"I don't know how to start," Miss Parker whispered. She took a deep trembling breath. "I have always thought the thunder was scary. When I was a child, mom always let me sleep in her bed; it made me feel so safe. When she died, I didn't...not until I met Tommy. I never told him, but he figured it out and he was always there for me, holding me. The last time it was this weather was three months ago, just a couple of days before he was killed. Maybe that's when it got worse, I don't know but I think it reminds me of that day...it's so frightening..."  
  
"Oh Parker, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry..." Jarod whispered.  
  
Miss Parker was just about to talk when a thunderclap, louder then ever cut her off.  
  
"Jarod!" Miss Parker couldn't help but scream. She pressed herself closer against Jarod's body, wrapping her arms as close around him as possible. She buried her face against his shirt and she was shaking violently.  
  
"It won't hurt you," Jarod said softly, he tightened his hold of her, doing his best to make her feel secure.  
  
"I'm so weak," Miss Parker whimpered.  
  
"No, you're not weak. It's okay to be afraid."  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. Slowly she loosened her grip of him and relaxed slightly.  
  
"Try to sleep now, I promise; I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Thanks..." she whispered. She closed her eyes and after a while she'd fallen into a peaceful sleep. Feeling protected in the arms of the best friend she'd ever had.  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
The End.  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ 


End file.
